


Play With Fire

by Finksalion



Series: Fractured Crystal [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Obsession, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Rough Sex, Sadism, Self-Hatred, Temperature Play, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finksalion/pseuds/Finksalion
Summary: SPOILER WARNING: This contains spoilers for 5.0 Shadowbringers Expansion - please don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!How far will the Exarch go when he cannot take what he actually wants?CONTENT WARNING: This contains some pretty dark stuff, themes of sadism and self hatred. If that's not your thing or it may trigger you, then please don't read on and please look after yourself <3The lyrics used within this piece (and the title name) are taken from the song Play With Fire by Sam Tinnesz feat. Yacht Money.
Relationships: Crystal Exarch/Emet-Selch
Series: Fractured Crystal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013778
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Play With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

_Insane, inside the danger gets me high  
Can't help myself got secrets I can't tell  
I love the smell of gasoline, I light the match to taste the heat_

“Please forgive me my friend. I fear my exertions are starting to get the better of me. I am but an old man, after all.” The Exarch said, apologetically, standing and stretching his body out before the Warrior of Darkness who was sat next to him in his private study.

“Hardly an old man, you seemed immensely spry to me in Holminster Switch!” The Warrior replied, his eyes filled with warmth and the Exarch chuckled and smiled down at the Warrior, trying desperately to ignore the ache in other, more intimate, areas of his body.

“I can only attribute that to the presence of the mighty Warrior of Darkness by my side – spurring me on to greater heights.” The Exarch teased in a light tone, his hood hiding burning eyes that bore into the Warrior with a forbidden degenerate desire that dipped into obsession more often than not. He adjusted himself subtly, his cock achingly hard at being so close, so familiar, with the object of his _affection_.

“Come now Exarch, you can’t expect me to believe that! But please, rest, stretch, do whatever you need to in order to keep your _old_ body in order.” The Warrior teased back, and the Exarch’s eyes narrowed as he forced out a light chuckle. Did the blessedly gorgeous fool even realise what he played with when he said such things? Did he not realise how difficult he made it for the Exarch not to just jump across the room and pin the thoughtless man to the wall, burying his teeth in the Warrior’s neck as he took his well-deserved pleasures from this man who should rightfully be his _in every possible way_? Oh gods, what had he become that he could not sit next to a friend without becoming a mess of insatiable need, without having to take a break to _see to himself_.

_Hah! Friend… the Warrior is no friend, he is your tool, your toy, for you to do with as you please. You, who have done everything to save this world; he is your prize._

Realising now how his breath had quickened, and with the Warrior’s eyes on him questioningly, the Exarch forced his desire down and slowed his breathing. He ran his hand over his face, desperately trying to scrub the mental image of the Warrior panting against the wall, speared on his rock-hard cock, from his mind.

“My apologies once more, it seems that I have quite the headache. Please, give me an hour or two to resolve the issue and then I’ll be back to help with our research.” The Exarch said softly, cravenly, his voice cracking slightly as he struggled to maintain his composure against the assault of despicable, disgusting, delirious dream sequences that played through his head. He had become such a pitiful wretch of a creature, if he wasn’t always so.

“Would you like me to leave so you can be alone, Exarch? We can continue the study another day.” The Warrior asked, his voice mirroring the concern shining on his face.

“NO… No need, I shall just take a stretch and a short rest, and will be back soon. Please, make yourself at home.” The Exarch almost shouted in his desperation to ensure that the Warrior did not leave, but managed to control himself at the last moment.

“Sure, take your time, just let me know if you need anything?” The warrior asked, an earnest need to help etched into his face, and the Exarch nodded and turned quickly, unable to inoculate himself against the innocent hopefulness that shone from the Warrior, and the way that it burned into him, revealing the degeneracy lying within in all of its repulsive corruption.

_If only he knew of the sick twisted things that lived in your heart, of all of the ways you would like to mark that body and make it yours, to brand it, to sear it with the dark flames of your very soul._

The Exarch gasped at the force of his inner dialogue, his conscience, as he closed the door between his study and his bed chambers, slumping against the door and groaning quietly as he released his cock from his robes. Aching and red-tipped, pre-cum already leaking against his robes and leaving an indelible stain that was thankfully hidden by the blackness of his under-robe, he couldn’t help but stroke himself with shaking fingers.

“Emet…” He whispered, yearning want dripping from his voice, almost as if he were begging for the Ascian to appear and help him with his throbbing need. With that small moment of weakness, unsure even if it were a summoning or a curse, a purple portal opened up by his bed and the emperor walked out, whistling a jaunty tune.

“Quiet!” The Exarch hissed, scrambling up from the door to stride over to the beautifully frustrating Ascian. Emet-Selch, for his part, stopped whistling but smiled widely as the Exarch approached, his golden eyes twinkling with amusement.

“You called me by my name, in what I daresay may well describe as a _longing tone_.” Emet-Selch replied gleefully in a sing-song voice, poking the Exarch playfully in the chest.

“I… shut up and get on the bed, we must be quick.” The Exarch demanded, stripping himself hastily of his robes as he kissed the surprised emperor with force, before the smug Ascian could tease him any further on his careless slip of the tongue.

_I ride the edge, my speed goes in the red  
Hot blood, these veins, my pleasure is their pain  
I love to watch the castles burn, these golden ashes turn to dirt  
  
_

The Exarch kneeled over the Ascian, splayed out on his bed and arranged so prettily, his spoken hand pressing down on Emet-Selch’s body as he thrust into the Emperor once more, slowly, gritting his teeth against the tight warmth that his enemy provided. The Ascian mewled underneath him, shuddering as he was filled once more to the brim, and then gasped loudly as the Exarch once more concentrated and sent the sensation of fire rushing through his crystalline hand, the crackling heat immediately roaring to life against the Ascian’s chest with scorching ruthlessness.

The euphoria that the Exarch felt at the ecstatic pain that flooded the Ascian’s features as his hand burned against flesh was like nothing else, and he pulsed the sensation just that little bit further as he thrust deep into the Ascian’s tight hole, watching the Emperor’s mouth form into a wide O shape as his eyes snapped onto the Exarch’s, golden eyes filled with just a tinge of panic. The Exarch looked down, his lip twisted with dark pleasure and red pupils black with need, before he relinquished the heat and instead soothed and cooled the area with a rush of umbral ice. The Ascian immediately moaned loudly in pleasure at the sensations running through him, and the Exarch gave him a hard stare – one of many this afternoon – at his noises.

“I told you, we need to be quiet.” He hissed once more, and the Ascian looked up at him, wrecked, needy and wanton, but with a wide grin spread across his face all the same.

“Yet this is also the occasion in which you chose to play with temperature in such a delicious manner. One could almost imagine that you might _want_ to get caught.” Emet-Selch murmured, gesturing at his torso – red handprints spread across creamy flesh in a bewitchingly random pattern, fingers at times interlaced in an absurd echo of affection and love. The Exarch looked down at what he had wrought, a mingling of shock and satisfaction playing across his features. He had done this. _He had done this_. In what world was this degenerate behaviour ever acceptable, even to whom was supposed to be his hated enemy? He was a monster, a demon, a voidsent of the lowest circles of hell, and yet…

Running a burning finger slowly up the Ascian’s thigh as he buried himself deep within his ass, his aching cock throbbed at the lines of angry red flesh that was left in the wake of his trailing fingertip, he relished the sounds of whimpering that he drew from the Ascian. Pain or pleasure, he realised that he didn’t care anymore – it was all the same delightfully blissful sound – and one that he extracted over and again with the movement of scorching finger across the canvas of the Ascian’s body. As his finger circled around a nipple, running across it with a vicious glee, Emet-Selch let out a loud sob of pain, loud enough that the Exarch heard movement in his study next door.

Pushing his other hand violently into the Ascian’s mouth in order to keep him quiet as he writhed and howled at the burning sensation on his nipple, the Exarch continued to run his finger over the nipple again and again – watching the Ascian through hooded eyes – as he strained to hear the movements from next door.

“Exarch? Are you okay? I thought I heard something.” The Warrior of Darkness’s voice came through the door, muffled but filled with concern.

“I’m fine, thank you. I accidentally burnt something, but it’s not important, don’t worry.” The Exarch replied and looked at Emet-Selch with a smug smirk on his lips, shoving his fingers further down the Ascian’s throat and ignoring the look of incredulous anger that his words had provoked.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to rest then… Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer me to leave? I can come back another day…”

“No, please, stay. I should be out shortly, I’m nearly done here.” The Exarch said, feeling the Ascian bite down on his fingers in spite. In response, he grabbed the Ascian’s tongue with his fingers, giving him a vicious smile before he pulled his cock out and then slammed it back in with significant force, causing the Ascian to moan around his fingers, spittle dribbling out of mouth and down his chin as the Exarch continued to pound into him with ferocious effort.

Listening to confirm that the Warrior has moved back to his books, and aching at the thought that the Warrior may well have been able to smell the scent of sex that lay heavily in this room from the door, the Exarch slowly removed his fingers from Emet-Selch’s tongue, giving him a warning glare as he pulled his fingers from the Ascian’s mouth.

“Have a care, my esteemed Exarch. One day you may find that you cannot reap all that you have sown.” Emet-Selch murmured and glared at the Exarch, golden eyes flat with furious indignation.

“You mistake me with someone who cares what an Ascian may think.” The Exarch replied smugly, thrusting hard once more, feeling his release building. He grabbed the Ascian’s hips and pulled him closer, drawing yet another of those delightfully sinful moans from his paramour’s lips.

“And you mistakenly thought I was talking about myself.” The Ascian moaned, eyes wicked as he looked to the door where the Warrior waited, as he flexed and clenched his muscles around the Exarch’s thick cock, quickening the Exarch’s release. It was too much, and the Exarch bit off a curse and shoved his crystalline hand over Emet-Selch’s mouth as he thrust his other hand into his own mouth, muffling the howl of pure bliss that emanated from him at his climactic release. As he filled the Ascian with his seed, pumping erratically into that gloriously hot heat, he felt Emet-Selch also release, his own shout of ecstasy muffled by a crystalline palm. Emet-Selch’s seed painted his torso, creamy white against reddened burnt skin, and the Ascian hissed as his fluid scattered across his scorched skin.

Once more sickened at his actions now that his degenerate passion was at least temporarily sated, he pulled out of the Ascian with a slick noise, both he and Emet-Selch groaning at the sensation. The Exarch collapsed onto the bed, panting harshly at his exertions and couldn’t even bring himself to look the Emperor in the eye as he wearily and painfully crawled from the bed, not even bothering to pull on his heavy robes, instead wincing with pain as he picked them off the floor with shaky fingers.

_Such a disgusting little shrivelled soul you have, small and spiteful and filled with depravity – would the Warrior even accept you as you are? Not that it matters; he is yours whether he wants it or no, you need only reach out and take him._

“I guess I shall be off then, I can’t wait to see what gloriously debauched experience you have for me next, my dear Exarch.” Emet-Selch purred, turning to view the horrified Exarch lying on the bed, still refusing to look at him directly.

“Don’t call me that, I am not _your_ Exarch.”

“You’re not _his_ Exarch either, you know. Especially so if he were to find out what you get up to while he studies peacefully next door.” Emet-Selch replied, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

“You wouldn’t dare!” The Exarch gasped, his face paling and finally looking directly into those golden eyes with horror.

“Why not? I have nothing to lose, unlike you. But, then, you do seem to like taking risks.” Emet-Selch replied sweetly, grinning at the Exarch with vicious delight.

“Get out.” The Exarch snarled through gritted teeth, and turned away even as he heard the Ascian click his fingers and the unmistakeable sound of a portal being created, all as the Emperor chuckled, bathing the Exarch in his pure pleasure at being able to worm his way well and truly under his despicable skin.

It was then, at the sound of that chilling chuckle, and the closing of the portal, that the Exarch realised something with horrifying clarity. The voice of his inner conscience, the one that was so quick and eager to point out his flaws and perversions and wants and needs; it was the voice of Emet-Selch.

_I've always liked to play with fire…_


End file.
